


Waiting for Lisa...

by Chris9724



Category: The Simpsons
Genre: F/F, Foot Fetish, Forced, Lesbian Oral, Lesbian Sex, Minor Lesbian, Sleep Sex, mature sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:47:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28610067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chris9724/pseuds/Chris9724
Summary: One-shot story. Jessica is friend with Lisa and, one day, comes to pay a visit at her place. However, there's another true reason Jessica came to Simpson's home... Jessica and Marge. Minor yuri. Viewers advised
Relationships: Jessica Lovejoy/Lisa Simpson, Jessica Lovejoy/Marge Simpson
Comments: 3
Kudos: 2





	Waiting for Lisa...

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first Simpson lemon fanfiction. I wrote it only because I felt like it. Please, do no judge me without consulting me. I'm not a pedo or depravate

Jessica rang the bell of Simpsons residence. She came to spend some time with her new friend, Lisa. They met at school, and Jessica quickly got in tune with the "bookworm" - the way she got used to call her. Lisa herself was surprised that such a popular and beloved celebrity like she was became interested in her. Jessica explained that she saw something in Lisa, a quality not found anywhere else. The reason why she wanted to befriend her was to give her a good support from a peer, which was one thing Lisa missed in his young years. Sure, her family did help her easen her feelings once she needed some help, but knowing someone of her same age was close to her, proved beneficial for her own good.

As for Jessica herself, however, that wasn't the only reason why she befriended the young Simpson…

Jessica waited for a while at the door.

"Coming up!~", a cheerful voice called behind the door, and fast foot steps could be heard. The door opened and, right before Jessica, the woman she was actually looking for was there to welcome her.

Marge Simpsons stood right in front of her. A tall and lean middle-aged family woman, standing more or less 6'10" - an Amazon of a woman compared to the young girl. Her arms were long and thin, just like the fingers adorning her hands. She was wearing a light green one-pieced dress which ended in a skirt near the calfs. She was wearing pink slippers and, the one thing which was impossible not to notice, aside from her heartwarming motherly smile, was the long, blue, anti-gravity parallelepiped that was her hair. The way the whole thing even stood so perfectly straight up was a mystery - the fascinating kind of mystery.

Jessica took a few more looks at Marge's defined physique, her eyes glaring at her confined generous breasts on a couple of occasions.

Mother Simpson looked at the girl standing in front of her as well. A quite charming and elegant young woman, with long, shiny smooth black hair. She was wearing a fine pink and white dress which ended in a skirt. The girl wore a lovely pair of pink shoes, as well as it was the ribbon which tied her hair.

Marge recognized the girl: she was the daughter of reverend Lovejoy, Jessica:

"Oh, good morning, Lovejoy!~ How are you doing?"

Jessica blushed a little. The tone of that voice was so calm and welcoming she felt her knees softened for an instant. The girl bowed in respect and introduced herself:

"Uhm, good morning to you, madame Simpson. I was looking for Lisa. Is she at home?"

Marge looked backwards and said:

"Oh, I'm sorry, darling. Lisa had his saxophone lesson today. She's coming at home in a couple of hours. I thought she told you~"

In actuality, Jessica knew from the beginning about Lisa's absence. Her visit was right on purpose. She wiggled her feet and looked downward, looking ashamed:

"Agh, I forgot about it! Sorry for wasting your time… Eh, at this point, I shall return later on…". Her eyes looked down, saddened and disappointed.

Marge looked at the discouraged young girl. That gloomy figure hit her deep inside. She needed to do something to cheer her up. She came this long way in vein, but it wasn't really a trouble. She said to the gloomy girl:

"No, wait! It's not necessary. You came here a long way, and it would be unfair to let you return back here once again. Why don't you… come inside and wait for Lisa here inside?"

Jessica's eyes widened in surprise. Her approach worked just as programmed. She rose her head and giggled happily:

"Oh, it's so nice from you, madame Simpson. Can I wait here for real?!"

Marge chuckled herself:

"Sure, why not? I'm here all alone, and Maggie is sleeping… Yaawn!" Marge took a deep yawn as she covered her mouth. "Here, come inside. I'll give you something to eat and drink!"

As Jessica noticed that last yawn, she smiled once again. Perhaps this was the right time to enact her intent…

It's been some time since Jessica stepped inside Lisa's home and, every time, its various colors fascinated her. It was completely opposite compared to her own bland and monotonous dumpster of a house. Such lively and colorful setting was perfect for her tastes.

Marge closed the door and invited the young guest to accommodate to the kitchen. Jessica followed the woman, while taking a good look at her rear.

Once looking at her back, Jessica was more impressed on how much big and thick Marge's ass cheeks looked. Both because of their actual size and the tightening dress she wore, for every step she made, the whole rear wiggled left and right. As Jessica was already licking her lips, she took a look at her pink slippers. Right inside of them, they were darkened, as a result of a prolonged usage of them. Each time Marge lifted her feet to walk, she could take quick looks of the exposed part of them. For what she was able to glimpse, the soles looked smooth with no visible wrinkles. They had a few crumbs of dirt - probably scraps of the consumed slippers.

Everything Jessica just saw caused her heart to accelerate its pulsing. Her chest was getting hotter as she was viewing herself a good amount of possible scenarios where they were-

"Here, Jessica! Take a seat and wait a second". Jessica snapped out of her thoughts stream when Marge offered her a chair. She gave her a quick smile and rested on it.

Meanwhile, Marge opened the green fridge, looking for something and, as she did so, she bend forward, giving Jessica a full display of her round butt. Its shape looked inviting already, despite the thin layer of fabric covering it; but, as she took a sharper look, right at the center of the rear, something was pressing on the dress. It looked like two small round pieces, very close to one another. Trying to look closer, Jessica wanted to make sure Marge was unaware of her doings.

After thinking about what that shape was about, a dubious crossed her mind - and a wetting feeling between her legs made her shudder.

[N-no… I-is that for real?!] Jessica thought, trying to overcome the need to touch herself down. [She's not wearing… any pants?! Right in front of a kid?!... Uhuhuhuh, oh madame Simpson~ You really are such a naughty one...]

"Tell me, honey~" Marge said, turning her head to Jessica. "Do you want a drink or some water? I have both juices and homemade lemonade!"

Jessica thought about it - while trying not to forget about the fact she just saw a visible camel toe - and then said:

"Mmh, I'd like the lemonade, please"

"All right! Lemonade coming right up!"

Marge then served both a glass of lemonade and even a slice of berry pies.

Marge sat herself and waited for Jessica to have a taste of both.

The girl took a sip and then a bite. She munched a little and, after a few seconds, her eyes widened in joy. The lemonade was fresh and rightfully sour, while the pie was soft and warm. Its homemade taste filled her mouth after just one bite, and she felt the need to take some more.

Marge looked satisfied as the girl ate with such satisfaction. Then, she yawned a few other times, her eyes almost shutting down.

While Jessica took the last sip of lemonade, saw Marge's reaction. That was the right occasion.

"Mmh, aaah!" Jessica took a long breath of satisfaction. "Madame Simpson, I give you my compliments, both for the drink and the pie. Thank you very much~" she lightly clapped her hands.

Marge blushed a little and caressed her cheeks:

"Ohoh, you are too nice, Jessica! I like you appreciate my humble cooking skills. Also, you can just call me Marge. All such formalities are not for me… uh~" she rubbed her eyes a few times.

Jessica leaned forward, asking her:

"Hey, are you alright, madame Sim-uh, I mean, Marge?"

"Mmh, yeah, sure, honey… I just slept badly tonight and I washed so many clothes this morning…"

Jessica put the glass down, and said:

"Well… maybe you should take a nap. It's still 15:30, and evening is still far away. Why don't you rest a little? You deserve it, after all the hard work you do here~"

Jessica wiggled her legs, making one of her feet almost grazing one of Marge's uncovered legs. The woman didn't notice it, and Jessica looked carefully for what Marge was about to say.

At first, the woman said:

"Mmh, I'm not sure, honey. It would be rude to leave you all alone until Lisa comes back while I'm taking a nap"

Jessica then sat up and walked close to Marge. She looked right in her eyes, blinking fast and taking one of her hands. She fondled it a couple of times and said:

"Don't worry about me. You already did so much for me. I don't have the luxury to have such fine drinks and snacks at my place, and here… I really feel like home. Don't think like you are a disrespectful mother. You need some proper rest, and that's what you are going to do for yourself. So, get up and let me take you to your room~"Jessica smiled as she invited Marge to follow her.

Hesitant initially, Marge decided to follow the sweet selfless girl. After all, a good rest wouldn't hurt - quite the contrary, really. They went upstairs together, with Marge following Jessica.

As Jessica took one step after another, she smirked maliciously. At last, her purpose was reaching its competition. Just a few more minutes, and the best part would start over. Convincing this lovely, attractive lady wasn't difficult like at all - not that she was having fun making a fool out of her. Jessica still enjoyed the food, and enjoyed Marge's hospitality. However, deep inside her heart, her instincts were pushing her thoughts to one single goal: making it out with Marge, one way or another. And, luckily for her, a sleepy scenario was all the way more intriguing and kinky. Everything seemed to go her way…

Once reaching the upper floor, Jessica accompanied Marge to her room. The girl opened the door and invited the mother to take it easy and have a nice nap.

Marge rubbed her eyes one more time, and was about to go inside, when she turned around and said:

"H-hey, are you sure you won't be bored by yourself, darling?"

Jessica took her hand one more time and said:

"Don't worry about me. And besides, I still have Maggie! I'll keep an eye on her during your nap~"

Marge mumbled a little, and then, she lowered herself near Jessica and gave her a light kiss on her silky hair. They smelled so nicely. She looked at her with her semi-closed eyes:

"Thank you so much, my dear! You are such a good girl~". Marge took the knob and closed the door behind her.

Jessica stood still, right in front of the closed door. She caressed the spot of hair which Marge just kissed. That last gesture made her heart racing up even faster than before. She could clearly feel her own panties leaking some fluid. Her legs felt like jelly, and she slowly collapsed on the floor, her mouth panting heavenly.

But, just when Jessica was on the verge of blacking out, she bit her tongue herself, snapping out of her current horniness temporarily.

She wasn't sure Marge did fell asleep just yet: she might hear some suspicious noises coming out of the room. In order to accomplish her goal, Jessica didn't have to rush things up. She would only need to wait a few minutes, and then, Marge would be at her mercy.

"Uff. Oh, well, let's see how little Maggie is doing~..."

After almost an half hour of wait where Jessica took another drink of lemonade and played a little with Maggie, she put her to sleep once again, and walked back to Marge's room. She thought she waited long enough: whether or not she was fall asleep or less, Jessica decided that the time has come.

[Mhmh. Forgive me, Maggie. Forgive me, Lisa… but, for today, Marge is mine~]

Jessica lightly opened the doorknob, making sure the door didn't creaked. As she finally entered the room, she closed the door and saw what was awaiting her.

Mother Simpson was resting on the double bed, her belly up. Hearing her noises, Jessica was assured she was fall asleep for real. Jessica came closer to the bed, so that she could admire the wonderful woman sleeping for her.

As her body was resting, her facial features looked so plump and soft - similar to how Lisa's own face looked round and smooth. Marge's mouth was slightly open, and her loud snores echoed the room.

After staring at the sleeping beauty, Jessica thought herself:

[All right! Let’s make a test drive, first~], and the girl leaned her head down, bringing her thin lips against Marge's own. She layed a delicate kiss, making sure to also make their respective tongue tips touch one another. As Jessica kissed the sleeping mother, she felt a particular odor: a dried sweaty one, the one who belonged to those housewives who spent the whole day cleaning their home from top to bottom. Normally, this smell wouldn't have been pleasuring: in Jessica's case, though, it felt like an invitation to keep on going with her plan.

The girl quickly raised her head and checked whether Marge reacted anyway. Luckily for her, the woman didn't seem to have felt anything. She only murmured in her sleep and slightly stretched her body from her arms to her legs.

[Oh, the legs! Mhmhmh, what better place to start our game~] Jessica thought while licking her lips.

As she walked at the bottom of the bed, she noticed Marge's slippers laying on the dark carpet. She initially wanted to go straight to the feet, but the sight of those consumed footwears caught her interest. She grabbed both of them and took a closer look. The oudside pink layer was all stripped and ruined, the color itself having lost most of its original shade. Looking inside, they were even more consumed, as dark traces smeared its fabric permanently. The marks of the toes and soles of Marge caught Jessica's focus as she neared her nose.

"Mhmhm, let's taste the scent of an housewife~"

Taking the first sniff, a stinging odor of both musty and fresh sweat filled her nostrils. Jessica herself never was the type of girl who enjoyed the smell of other partner's clothes, but for Marge, made a more than worth exception.

Trying to make as less noises as possible, hearing as Marge murmured in her sleep a few other times, Jessica took a few more deep sniffs before putting the slippers away.

"Mmh, well, that was an experience~... but now, here comes the 'first step'~" she suffocated her laughter while positioning herself right in front of Marge's bare feet.

Looking at them for the first time, they looked much bigger than from the outside. At least a 39 in EU size, they were long yet pudgy and fleshy. The sole, as expected didn't have any trace of wrinkles, and the upper side was particular meaty, like two small soft meatballs were sewed beneath the skin. The toes were round and pointy, like miniaturized arrows. As Jessica emitted an excited breath while staring at those inviting feet, the same contracted, and all the toes curled together.

Jessica gulped a little. This was probably the most risky operation she'd ever take part before. And she thought that trying to extorting a foot worship from teacher Kabrapal was tough. This one planned to be way more complicated - but, in comparison, potentially more satisfying.

"Oh well! Here goes nothing~"

Jessica approached slowly, extending her tongue and gave a light lick on Marge's left big toe. The whole foot twitched for a second, but it then stopped. At first, Jessica was worried that Marge might be ticklish: if that was the case, then she'd need to be even more careful.

She tried another way, by grabbing both soles and pushing her thumbs deep into them. She did so a couple of times, but nothing happened. Jessica then tried once again using her tongue, giving a long lick on the upper side from left to right, and.. nothing happened even this time around. The only thing happening was the umpteenth annoyed sleepy growl coming from Marge.

Feeling more self-confident once making her tests, Jessica decided to dig down, licking and wiping those tasty feet over and over again. With careful tongue movements, she got a lick on every inch possible. The best part came when she digged her nose between the upper side and taking a deeply inhaling of the fresh sweaty smell while licking both soles at the same time. The excitement she felt was indescribable, so much so she felt like she was squirting down herself, just from playing with those feet. Jessica tried to hold her orgasm as much as possible pretty hard to do so, considering the fact she was worshipping the most delicious pair of feet ever, second only to teacher Kabrapal's.

The whole footplay kept on going for a good half hour. Jessica noticed it and decided to cut it out, for now. She already lost so much time, and she still had so many more 'activities' in mind.

She let the feet go, wiping out some of the sweat from her face. She took a sniff and she still had the rancid musty aroma sticked on it. But, she didn't care about anything anymore. That footplay session had already broken her temptation limit.

Without hesitation, she quickly pulled her clothes off. Starting with pulling out the pink dress, which she threw away like garbage, she then lowered her now deeply wet panties, taking a look at her small pussy: it was smeared with transparent liquid, and still squirting a few drops.

Jessica giggled in excitement:

"Hihihih! I can barely contain myself today~ And now, shoes off!"

Jessica performed two kicking moves which cause both her shoes to fly off her feet. They both landed on the soft carpet, which smothered most of the clatter.

Wiggling her small toes on the carpet, Jessica stood fully naked near Marge's still sleeping body. The mother hadn't make any suspicious movements which might signal her imminent awakening. Not that she was worried about it - she felt it like Marge might have endulged herself in joining Jessica's sexual games. Who knows?

[Mhmhmh, only time will tell!~ And now, the great finale!].

Staying by the side of the bed, Jessica tried to find the way to unzip the one-pieced dress. After a few touches, she finally found the zip. Taking extreme care, she moved it from bottom to the upper end, making sure it didn't stuck anywhere or pinched Marge's skin. As she reached the last segment, the zip unlocked and Marge's dress could be opened.

Jessica, with her heart beating up faster than ever before and her pussy drenched in liquid, opened the green dress like it were a Christmas gift. She uncovered one of the lembs and pushed it aside, uncovering Marge's uncovered body.

Unlike any other over 40s' body she witnessed in her young life, both while watching porn and watching them in live, she never saw such a lively and tasty mature body like Marge's own. Under the confined dress, the woman's body was lean yet slightly pudgy and fleshy on her hips and upper legs. The dress betrayed her actual proportion as she was less skinny than what she initially believed. To Jessica's (lack of) surprise, the woman wasn't wearing any panties whatsoever. Her mature pussy was hairy and blue colored, just like her own hair, meaning that was her natural shade. Once looking closely, she noticed Marge was already half wet, as a transparent fluid drenched her inner legs just like her's.

Taking a look at her hips and then below, Marge's legs were thicker than what she was expecting, which made sense considering how curvaceous and plump her rear looked when she first saw it way back.

Looking at her way up, her eyes met her abs, which were slightly defined - a healthy sign of someone who did regular exercise for a certain period of time.

Also, like she already thought, Marge's dress betrayed the actual size of her chest. A noticeably big pair of spherical D sized breasts twitched a couple of times, probably as a result of the now uncovered body feeling the coldness of the closed room.

In Jessica's eyes, that was the body of a goddess - a nice, gentle and adorable goddess. And now, she was going to spend such a good time with her.

Thinking about doing another test, Jessica placed her tiny right hand on Marge's left breasts and squeeze it lightly. The feeling was surprisingly soft yet composed and firm: despite her age, its softness was right on point. Marge's nipples were pointy and stiff and she gave a light pinch on one of them.

[Mhmhmh, if only they were still leaking milk, they'd be perfect~ But, whatever. It's time to get into action!]

Jessica released her hand and got on then bed from the opposite side. She slowly crawled on the sheets so that she reached the naked beauty. Her purpose was to sit on top of her hips, and wait until she awoke. And then - the rest is history…

The girl made its way to the uncovered body and she gracefully extended her right leg, so that she was sitting on the belly. Her wet pussy made a light squishy noise grinding on the belly, and sitting on top of the body let Jessica squeak in ecstacy. Its skin was warm and delicately soft: despite the not so young age, that woman sure knew how to take care of her body.

[And now, I'll take care of you, baby~]

Jessica then crawled her body so that her face was lined up with Marge's own, who only now was slowly opening her eyelids. Her arms stretched out and her back arched up slightly, but it felt heavier than usual.

Still having her eyes sleeping, she reached the bajours, and turned on the light.

A feeble light brightened the darkened room. And then, as Marge's eyes slowly regained their visibility, a shocking sight appeared right before her.

A small figure with long, shiny black hair was sitting on top of her body, and its tiny hands were fondling with her uncovered breats. Speaking of which, she noticed that her whole body was uncovered as her dress had been unzipped. Marge quickly rubbed her eyes and said:

"W-what?... I-Is that you… *gasp!* J-Jessica?!?"

Her voice squeaked in shock realizing the identity of her assailant. Right when Marge was going to do anything about it, Jessica, still fondling and licking on her breasts, only said: "Oh, hello, mama~", before she launched straight to Marge's head, grabbed its cheek and layed kisses after kisses on her mouth. Jessica's burning passion actually managed to overpower the frightened housewife, who was desperately trying to remove the horny girl staying on top of her.

Jessica kissed Marge repeatedly, now getting a proper taste of her mouth and smelling her sweaty body odor. Jessica then moved off momentarily just to watch Marge's dumbfounded expression.

She said in shock:

"J-Jessica, no! Please, y-you don't know what you're doing~"

"Oh, I'm very aware of what I'm doing, Marge~" Jessica's tone became slow and sensual while still holding tightly Marge's cheeks. That excited voice caused Marge's body to release a jolt of… pleasure herself?. "Now, don't worry and leave the rest to me, you good woman~". Jessica then kissed Marge back once again. Despite all the kinky games she had in mind, she couldn't get enough of the taste of that soft mouth. The reaction of Marge too got her all the way more excited, and Marge tried to push Jessica away, as she placed her hands on her flat chest. Jessica took a deep sigh of pleasure because of her cold fingers tapping on her warm body. She exclaimed:

"Mmmmh~ I like your touch, mama~ Come on, let's forget about all what matters and have some girl fun~~" Jessica said so while starting to entangle her tongue with Marge's own. The latter was trying to resist, but it wasn't enough: the strength of that girl was terrifying and since she just woke up, she even had less energy to do anything about it. Marge said in desperation:

"N-no, no, no, dear~ We shouldn't be doing this! L-Lisa might come here every moment! Aaaaugh~!" Marge moaned in deep pleasure as Jessica sunk her face between her big breasts, and she took a deep sniff of their sweaty odor. Her tiny hands trailed across the breasts left and right and she occasionally pinched her nipples, pulling them out a couple of times.

For each pull, Marge squeaked in pleasure and her back arched up, like moving on its own. The most surreal part of that is, despite the whole bewildering situation, she was starting to enjoy the treatment. Even though her mind was telling her 'This is so awfully wrong!', as Jessica kept on kissing and licking her breasts and her face - she was going back and forth on those places - her body was far too honest to hide any remorse. The girl seemed to know how to apply her touch and her techniques: clearly, she wasn't a beginner, and clearly did her own studying.

Jessica noticed that Marge's mouth was leaking drool and her tongue was hanging out. She smiled and decided to tease the now visibly horny housewife:

"Mhmhmh, so, Marge~ Are you enjoying my gratitude?" she took a few sucks on her nipples. "Mmmh, your body is so good to taste!"

"B-but, darling~ Aah!~" Marge neared her hand to Jessica's cheek. She held it and said. "I-I just gave you a pie and a drink! D-don't you think your gesture is waaay too generous?~". Her tone wasn't angry or aggravated. Her voice was warm and she was starting to pant more intensely.

Jessica took Marge's hand: she looked at her long fingers and gave a suck on her index and middle fingers at the same time.

"Maybe, mama~ But - oh! Would you look at that?!~" she then pointed at Marge's wet pussy using her own wet fingers. "You weren't wearing any panties, at all! What are these manners?! Not wearing pants in presence of a young girl like me?!~" [Mph, hihih! I'm having so much fun talking like that!]

Marge too notice that her intimate parts were exposed and were flooding with transparent liquid.

So, that was it. She was being successfully seduced by a child. She couldn't hide it anymore

[Mmmgh, dang it! How low have I fallen…] On the outside, she sighed deeply and then, she grabbed Jessica by the arms tightly and brought her closer to her face.

Jessica squeaked for the suddenlty of the move, and panted faster than normal:

"W-what is it, Marge? Is there something you wanna tell me?~"

The woman's eyes were resolute. Considering how much excitement she went at this point, there was little point of turning back. The sin had been committed already. And she was determined to dive into it…

Marge said:

"Listen up, missy! My Lisa is coming back in an hour. Until then, you better enjoy our time as much as you can, because it will be the one and only time - first. Second, nobody will ever know about this inconvenient. You better keep this silly episode for yourself. Understand?... I bet your parents won't be happy to learn about that~"

As Marge did so, for the first time, Jessica's face did turn worried for just a moment. Meanwhile, Marge took a caresse on Jessica's small and plump ass and gave it a little spank. Jessica shrieked in pain - the pain of excitement.

"Mmmh, you wouldn't dare, do you? You're such a nice woman to do such a thing to me, Marge~" Jessica said, while crawling her fingers lower on Marge's torso.

The woman then pulled her head closer and gave Jessica a long tongue kiss: they made them twisting in circles, with Jessica sometimes even catching the longer tongue with her lips and sucking it.

Marge then took some breaths and said:

"Sure, honey. I am a good woman", she then neared her face to Jessica's flat chest and gave some delicate kisses on her nipples, causing Jessica to hiss for the enjoyment. "... but, I am a mother first! And, considering the fact you tricked me to do it with me, being so sneaky and false, I have no choice but label you as a 'naught girl'!"

Marge then caught Jessica by the armpits. She lifted her for a moment and made her sitting on her chest, making her legs bending and her small feet resting near her mouth. Jessica had a vague idea of what Marge had in mind, but chose to keep rolling with this kinky talk.

She then dramatically asked:

"What? Oh no, mommy~ Wouldn't you spank me now, would you?!~" as she said so, she put two fingers on her small pussy, spreading the sides and revealing its inside. The skin near it was all wet: Marge looked at it with keen curiosity.

[Mmh. I had no idea that girls could wet themselves so much at such young age… uh, generations clearly went forward compared to my times…]

Marge then nodded her head left and right like a "no~" and grabbed both Jessica's feet and brought them closer to her mouth.

"Oh no, missy. You should deserve more than a spanking… but, tell me. You didn't have fun using my feet before, did you?!~"

While Marge was twitching in ecstacy a few moments ago, she rubbed her feet together and she felt some wet stickiness on them. And so, she came to such conclusion.

Jessica briefly looked back and, blinking fast, tried to deny it:

"Uhm, n-no, mama~ Why would I do such nasty things to y-ooohiiiigh!" Jessica shrieked suddenly for a jolt of pleasure running up in her legs.

Marge brought her small feet on her mouth and quickly licked them simultaneously. She took a few sniffs out of them and kissed their soles again and again. Their small shape made them look cute and adorable from Marge's perspective, boosting her to lick on them more and more. Their smell was also quite noticeable. Marge faked a disgusted reaction:

"Ngh! Missy, your stinky feet need a proper wash, you know?!". She chuckled a bit, and so did Jessica, who still didn't believe Marge was having a taste of her own footsies.

"Ok, mama~ I leave them to your care, then!~" she bit her lips as Marge proceeded to catch all her toes in her mouth, drooling excessively as her papillae were over stimulated.

Jessica, in the meantime, while Marge was distracted giving her dirty feet a good wash, decided to lean backward and stretched her arms long enough to reach Marge's pussy.

With one rapid motion, she touched it and slithered her fingers on the wet lips. They felt so slippery and warm, and for every stroke she gave, it made squishy noises. Marge's legs trembled and her mouth closed for a second, accidentally taking a bite on Jessica's feet.

The girl shrieked in pain and she removed her hand from the pussy:

"Ouch! M-Marge, what are you doing?!"

"Me? What are you doing, missy? You caught me off guard, you sneaky viper!~" Marge then lifted her upper body up, causing Jessica to yelp in shock as her back rested on the bed.

Her legs were stretched upwards and Marge's face was aligned with her own wet little pussy. Jessica looked at her with her hungry eyes.

Marge smirked. Her own temptation had been broken so much long ago:

"You already had your own fun sneaking around and playing with my body for how much you wanted! Now, it is my turn. You better watch it and learn a few things, missy! You will soon need it!"

"Oh yeah!~ It's such an honor to learn from such a milf like yo-Aaaaaah!~" Jessica couldn't finish her sentence, as Marge had already enveloped her pussy and started sucking and licking it in circles. The woman slithered her tongue through that soft young skin, as squishy noises filled the quite, darkened room. Jessica moaned out loud as her pussy was being eaten so passionately. Marge herself was more than eager to continue all this funny activities, but what was left of her rationality told her to keep things as short as possible.

Since she took a look at the alarm clock, it was only a matter of minutes before her daughter or any other member of her family came back.

Marge lifted her head from Jessica's soaked pussy. She licked her lips and wiped rest of it with her hand.

Jessica was more than satisfied herself. Because of how sensitive it felt, she knew she was reaching climax, so any further stimulation would have been enough to finish the whole thing. What she didn't expect was her partner was up to, Marge moved out of her spot and layed on her back once again. She pointed her index at Jessica and invited the girl to follow her. Jessica giggled and asked her:

"What is it, Marge?"

Marge didn't say anything yet, and spread her legs, leaving one hanging off the edge. She put two fingers on her own drenched pussy and then said:

"Look here, Jessica. This would be our last game. We need to end things up, so that we could take a quick shower before Lisa, or even Bart, come back. Say, would you like a frottage as our last ride?~"

Jessica blank stared at the inviting drenched carnal treasure. A grinding of pussies was what she was dreaming since when she came to her place.

Without saying anything, Jessica giggled once again and overlapped her right leg on Marge's hanging one, and lifted her right leg, laying it on her shoulder. She gave a long lick on her plump calf and another lick on her sole.

"Mmh, your feet are divine, Marge!"

"Eheh, I can see that~" Marge said so, and pulled Jessica's leg closer, so that their respective pussies would touch one another. "Foot fetish is such a mystery for me, but - eheh, it feels really funny"

Jessica took a few other kisses on her toes, and then neared her own pussy closer to Marge's:

"Mmh~ It's a shame we must conclude this game like this… aaah, it was so funny!~"

Jessica then started moving her small hips back and forth, rubbing her pussy on Marge's thicker one. Its rough hair grazed her soft skin, causing a ticklish sensation which shivered Jessica's body. She chuckled a little, and then moaned out loud due to her sensitivity:

"Mmh, yes, Jessica! Keep pushing like that! It's really sensitive at first, but you'll get used to it in a matter of seconds!~" Marge pushed her own hips back and forth while gripping the blankets hardly. Her eyes were shut and her breath became heavier. Jessica kept her right leg lifted and she occasionally gave kisses and licks on it, while trying to keep her rhythm constant:

"T-thanks, Marge! Thank you for making this young needy girl the happiest girl in Springfield!~ Yes! Yes! YES! Ohh, I can't believe I'm exchanging my intimacy with a goddess!!!~" Jessica screamed louder and she leaned forward, increasing the intensity of her pushes. Marge moaned louder as well, and she breathed faster and faster. She caught Jessica's lovely ecstatic face and looked right in her eyes!

"Nghhh! Aaaah! You are praising me too much! Ooooh! You are such a good girl! I thank you for making this old hag happy for once!~"

Jessica pushed her hips harder, while Marge wrapped her big arms on the smaller Jessica's back, holding her still so that the subsequent pleasure would be further intensive. The girl muttered:

"Mmmh, you may be be old, but you still hadn't lost your touch!~ Aaaah! Aaaah! Aaaaah, I thank you again, Marge!~"

"I'm deeply grateful, my child! Let’s come together, shall we!~"

"Yyess, Marge! Here's the last ride!!!~".

Both women grinded together in unison, their pussies making increasingly fast squishy noises. Jessica sank her face in Marge's breats one last time, while wrapping her arms around her waist.

Marge did the same, fondling her perfumed hair and kissing it, while her moans increased in volume!

"H-here, Jessica!! Mommy's here! Here! Heeeere!"

"Nghh, a-all riiiiiiiiiight!"

After countless repeated rubs, Jessica was the first one to come. Her soft pussy squirted multiple times, while she screamed in pure ecstacy. To further increase the pleasure, she even fingered herself, spraying her liquids upon Marge. The woman, on the other hand, only emitted a suffocates moan, more restrained compared to Jessica's own. Her satisfaction was right on point and she too fingered herself to complete the climax.

Completely drained of all energies, Jessica layed on Marge's boiling warm body, resting her head on her pillow. For a couple of minutes they caressed each other their hair, their lungs out of breath. While Jessica was moaning softly, treasuring the magical experience she just had, Marge was absently staring at the ceiling. It's not like she didn't like the thing, but she felt a little dirty inside, understandably.

Jessica caught her cheek and turned her head towards hers.

"Hey there, beauty~ *smack!*" she kissed her nose. "I thank you for your availability… and, sorry for tricking you"

Marge then said:

"Mmmh, I'm happy I was able to make you happy, my dear. But I wonder, how did I fall so low? I-*anf!*-I had sex with a minor… doesn't that make me like, an heretic?"

Jessica giggled a little.

"Yeah, it does. But, don't worry, my beautiful lost sheep!". The girl wrapped her arms around Marge's bigger head and exclaimed. "Marge Simpsons! For the powers conferred on me, I clean all your previous and future sins!" She then kissed her one more time on her lips. "May the Lord save your soul!"

A few seconds of awkward silence passed. Marge was left a little bewildered. But, as Jessica laughed histerically for that last scene, Marge too followed her laughter. However, she interrupted it right away, as a dizziness caught her out of nowhere.

She massaged her temples, saying:

"Mmh, oh well, I guess I'm too old for these things…"

"I don't think so! You were so full of energies back then! Stop underestimating yourself, tigress! Growl!" Jessica gave her one last kiss on her cheek before getting out of the bed. "Take your time to wake up! I'll set the shower for us! Lateeeer~"

She opened the door and, running as fast as she could, entered the bathroom.

Marge stayed on bed by herself for some time, pondering about her decision. Was it right? Was it wrong?

She wasn't sure right now, but deep inside she felt like that time wasn't going to be the last one

The rest… is history.

The End


End file.
